Hannibal Roy Bean
Hannibal Roy Bean is villain who first appeared in season 3 of Xiaolin Showdown. He is the reason for Chase Young turning to the Heylin side. History 1500 years ago, after Wuya's defeat, Hannibal Bean fooled the Xiaolin Dragon, Chase Young, into turning over to the Heylin side by showing him a fake hologram of Master Monk Guan, saying that he will take his place. Believing this, Chase Young agreed. Hannibal then made Chase drink the Lao Mang Lone Soup, which transformed Chase into a dragon. During their reign together, however, Chase betrayed Hannibal and trapped him in the Yin-Yang world, where he resided there. Later in the episode, "Life and Times of Hannibal Bean", after the Xiaolin monks defeated Wuya in a showdown and won the Moby Morpher, a parrot that belongs to Jack Spicer appeared and stole that Shen Gong Wu from them. As the parrot flies away, it reveals itself to be the Ying-Ying Bird, who teleports and captures Spicer into the Yin-Yang World. From seeing this, the Xiaolin dragons travels to the Yin-Yang World in the Silver Manta Ray, but then it breaks down as soon as they entered. There, they find Jack's good counterpart. Clay stayed behind to fix the Manta Ray while the others go with the good Jack to the prison facility that Hannibal was in. As they arrived, however, they find the evil Jack imprisoned in Hannibal's cell who explains to them that Hannibal escaped with the Moby Morpher. They freed Jack and tried to escape, but only to find a second evil Jack. Knowing that one of them was Hannibal in disguise by the Moby Morpher, Raimundo used the Ring of Nine Dragons to merge the real Jack with his good self. The fake Jack dawns the Moby Morpher before them, revealing himself to be Hannibal Bean, no longer imprisoned. The warriors tried to take Hannibal head on, but the evil bean used the Moby Morpher to fool them into fighting each other for his escape. Once the Silver Manta was repaired, the heroes used it to teleport themselves back to the real world. But as they returned to the temple, they see Chase Young waiting for them. He reveals Hannibal to them, disguised as Clay who later escapes on the Ying Ying bird. Powers and Abilities His possibly primary Shen Gong Wu is the Moby Morpher, using it to grow larger or gain extra limbs. Without it, he can be seen wearing a large evil looking suit of armor. He is shown to be incredibly strong and seemingly immortal considering he is even older than Chase Young and offered him eternal youth in return for his soul. Thoughout the third season Hannibal proved himself to be a most dangerous foe; often defeating and using the monks and villians alike to achive his goals. Personality Hannibal hates Chase Young, on the grounds Chase locked him in the Ying-Yang World almost immediately after Hannibal had turned Chase evil. Unlike other villains who often want to be extravagant or seek glory all Hannibal wants is to spread evil for evils sake. His desire to rule the world is so he can obtain more power and that evil reigns supreme for all eternity though he seems to believe that he is the only suitable leader of evil. His methods are often rather simple and he is known to be rude to even his allies especially when annoyed or angered. Appearance When in his armor he appears to be a tall and frightening man covered head to toe in armor but when outside he has the overall appearance and size of a bean though with the Moby Morpher he is often human size or larger. Relationships Heylin Chase Young-At first, Hannibal planned on ruling the world beside him. But ever since Chase Young betrayed him, a rivalry was created between the two. Whenever they encounter each other, the two of them always break into hand-to-hand combat. Wuya-Although she works alongside Chase Young, she sometimes betrays him by working with Hannibal Bean. Ying-Ying Bird-His most loyal minion. He helped him escape the YIn-Yang World and flies him to his destination. Jack Spicer-He fools him into doing his dirty work for him. Xiaolin Dragons Raimundo -At first he planned on turning him to the Heylin side. But as Raimundo accepted it, it was revealed that it was a plan to take the Treasure of the Blind Swordsman away from him. Outraged by this, Hannibal planned on having revenge on Raimundo by using the Shadow of Fear to exploit his fear, but was defeated by Raimundo in his dream. Omi -In the episode, "Wu got the Power," he fooled Omi into using the elemental Shen Gong Wu, which made him emit a large amount of energy off of him. Hannibal then used the Sphere of Yun on Omi to trap him in it. He placed the Shen Gong Wu on top of a machine to transfer that power to himself. As a lightening bolt strikes, Omi and Hannibal were turned into clouds of pure energy. The two of them charge at each other, turning them back to normal. Master Monk Guan -He didn't have plans for him at first. But after Omi traveled back in time to stop him from turning Chase Young evil, he turned over to Master Monk Guan and fool him into drinking the Lao Mang Long soup, turning him into a scorpion like monster. He then helped Hannibal rule the world, alongside with Wuya. Trivia *This villain does not appear in the new series Xiaolin Chronicles. *He has a pet bird named Ying Ying, who is loyal to him. *He has a suit of armor that he received from the Blind Swordsman. *He shares similarities to Darth Sidious. **Darth Sidious fooled Anakin Skywalker into joining the Sith; Hannibal Bean fooled Chase Young into joining the Heylin side. *He is voiced by Tom Kenny, who also plays as Raimundo in the show. *He shared the same common interest with Wuya over Raimundo. **Both planned on turning him over to the Heylin side. **Both were betrayed and defeated by him. Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Martial Artists Category:Xiaolin Showdown Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Immortals Category:Old Villains Category:Demon Category:Hegemony Category:Tyrants Category:Male Category:Big Bads Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Magic Category:Evil from the past Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Betrayed Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Power Hungry Category:Deal Makers Category:Fighter Category:Imprisoned Category:Trickster Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Archenemy Category:Anarchist Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Brutes Category:Destroyer of Innocence